


12 Abraxas Malfoy Drabbles

by SlytherinMAlfoy107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinMAlfoy107/pseuds/SlytherinMAlfoy107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day I'll write 1 drabble for 12 days. The main character will be Abraxas Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters except Aurora, J.K. Rowling does. All the 12 drabbles take place in 1952-1964.

Abraxas Malfoy was pacing up and down his study. It was the eve before his wedding day. Abraxas Malfoy always knew he was to marry Aurora. Aurora came from a rich pure blood family from France. He had only ever met her twice, last year at a ball and two weeks ago when he was invinted for tea with her.

Abraxas sighted. "What have I done," the blond man said to himself. Abraxas stoped his pacing infront of the window. Thd window looked down at the manor gardens. In one of the gardens there was a small lake which reflected the moons light.  _what a beutifull night_ thought the man. A few hours ago Abraxas Malfoy had gone with the Dark Lord outside. The blond man had never killed before not untill this night anyway.

* * *

_The night air was cold. There were two men walking in a direction of an old light house, there breaths making a white mist infront of them._

_"Were are we going?" Asked the taller of the two. The man had sholder length blond hair, grey eyes and pale skin. His posture was elegent, his robes were covered in expensive furs and he wore expensive jewlery. When the man spoke his voice was clear and deep._

_"Wait and see Abraxas" answered the other one. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore plain black robes and no jewlery. His words came out almost like a hiss._ _It didn't take long for the pair to finnish there walk to the light house. Inside the light house smelled of rotten food, the wallpaper had started to peel of and the floor bords had started comming out of place. And an older man was siting in a table smilling at the two. "Kill the filthy mud blood Abraxas" orderd Tom Riddle this time his order did come out like a hiss._

_Abraxas Malfoy raised his wand and muttered "Avada Kadavra."_

* * *

"What have I done," repeted Abraxas " What have I become?" Abraxas continued his pacing up and down his office.

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night with the dark lord

The room was silent, all eyes were on the man sitting at the head of the table. Tom Riddle was thinking of all the ways to torture the man who failed him, Traverse, at killing the filthy mudbloods. Traverse was a short and chuby man. He had thick red hair cascading down his back a long pointed nose and a chuby chin. 

"Avada Kadavra!" The dark lord scremed. His wand let out a bright green light that hit Traverse. Traverse body stood there for a second and then collspsed. Evreyones eyes turned to face Traverse. "Go finnish the job," Tom continued " Abraxas go now!" The dark lords voice getting lowder by the minute. 

Abraxas Malfoy stood up, nodded respecrfully to the lord and went outside into the cold morning air to finnish Traverse job. Abraxas malfoy was wearing winter robes, a fur coat and snow pants but could still not help felling cold as he walked throught the snow to the unconcsious body he was supposed to kill.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora has a talk with Abraxas about his involment with the Dark lord

"Are you sure about this?" Asked a short woman with blond hair and green eyes. She was sitting next to her husband on a table. The couple were eating pie and drinking wiskie in the mean while.

Her husband, Abraxas Malfoy, noded in response. "Yes dear, I'm sure, it's okay I know he is a horrible person but it's the only way for us to stay protected and alive." Her husband seemed tense and scared.

Aurora seemed to be thinking about some thing really hard. Abraxas placed his hand on top of hers trying to sooth her. She gave him a smile. "Are you sure evreything is all right, it doesn't seem so?"

Her husband again just nooded to her

* * *

" _Avada Kadavra!"_

* * *

"Yes dear, evreything is fine."

 

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas decides to give Aurora a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter he will be buying the gift and in the next chapter he will give Aurora the gift.

A bell rang when the door opend." Hello?" Abraxas Malfoy asked. Abraxas walked into the room to see a short man, maby a gnome, behind a counter. The room was coverd on every wall by dimond  necklaces, gold bracelets and other expensive peices of jewllery.

"Welcome to every day jewllery in Diagon Alley, How can I help?" 

"I want that one," abraxas pointed to a gold necklace, it had a gold flower on the chain with a dimond in the middle "how much does it cost?"

The goblin took the necklace and placed it on the counter. From closer it looked even more empresive. "Goblin made, 103G"

Mr. Malfoy put the gallons on the counter, waited for the goblin to count the money and rap the necklace, then took the necklace and left the glitery shop.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you like it.

"Aurora, can you come here for a sec."

"Ofcorse," Aurora entered the living room, she was wearing a long red dress, a pair of red heels and a white gold bracelet. 

 _all she needs is a necklace_ abraxas shifted his position slightly so he can face Aurora who had sat on his lap. "Happy Birthday babe, I bought you this," Abraxas gave Aurora the nacklace making sure there hands touch mean while "I love you."

Aurora couldn't help but gasp when she saw the necklace. "Thank you," Aurora met her lips with his never stoping smilling. 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas and Lucius are having a conversation.

 

"Father!" Lucius shouted from the dinning room.

"No need to shout young man, I'm comming," a tall blond man came down into the dinning room were his six year old son was sitting. "So what do you want?"

"Father?"

"Yes son"

Lucius seemed to be excited before speaking and he keept drumming his fingers on the table top. "Dad, can I have a new broom for my birthday next week?"

Hmm. Abraxas nodded at his sons request. He then piked up a cup cake from the gold plate that was on the table and started to eat the cup cake.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas has a task to do for the dark lord.

Abraxas srood at the courtyard his wand rasied facing a woman. "I've got to do it, I've got to," Abraxas was trembling with evrey word. "Please understand, please."

"What kill your own cousin?" Screched the woman. She was starting to walk away slowly her boots making a _click clack click clack_ on the courtyard, her dress sweeping the leaves and her hair moving in the wind. She walked only about half way to the court yard entrence when she stoped.

"NO, don't you understand he will kill Lucius and Aroura if I don't do it."

"One life for an other, eh!"

Abraxas moved forward just a few steps his wand stil raised. "Sorry," the words were swept with the wind and were gone a second later so the woman did not hear them, " **avada kadavra"** the woman's body fell to a heep on the ground.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas goes with lucius to buy his very first wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update

The street like always was crowded with wizards going at all directions. In the middle off all these people were two blond men. The one was in his early 40s the other blond was about 10 or 11.

"Dad looks like we only have to go and buy a wand," chirped the small boy.

Mhm.

"Dad were will we buy one?"

The blond man whose eyes had been on a gold watch not far off, looked at his son, "were do you expect? Olivanders off course."

The young boy nodded at his father. He then continued looking around at shops.

The two blond men countinued walking in the big croud of wizards to Olivanders. 


	9. Nine

_"Master, your father wants to see you." The house elf was gone as fast as it came. It wasnt a good sign that his father wanted him. The corriders leading to his father's study werent pleasent. They were lined with gold swords, axes, or any other wepon that was expensive. He never understood why they were there and when he asked he got a big beating._

_"Father?"_

_"Come in." The voice was harsh._

_Abraxas came into the rokm were his father was standing. BAM his fathers first blow BAM, BAM " HOW DARE YOU HUMILLIATE THE MALFOY NAME" the old man screamed, his breath stank of alcahol._

* * *

Panting Abraxas woke up. The clock showed 2:15. Abraxas tried to get up without waking up his wife.


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas Malfoy gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have taken forever to post. I'm not sure about this chapter I hope you like it<3

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes, Come in," The last rays of sun had long gone. In the office there was a big family tree with the words **_MALFOY_**   permanently attached, an empty portrait, a liquor shelf and a desk. Sitting at the desk was Abraxas. He was trying to finish of some paperwork.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Sir," began an Auror.

"You better be."

"We have found a friend of yours, Justin, dead" and with that the anonymous auror left the room for he didn't like tears. But instead of crying he continued working on his papers.

____

* * *

After a short nights sleep he decided a proper funeral should take place. Justin had no family to bury him. He would be burred like an anonymous victim of a Death-Eater raid. No good way for a friend to die. Racing to his office he took out a funeral form and started to fill it in.

**Name:** _Justin McGreg_

**Age:**   _23_

**Blood:** _Pure_

**Message:** His life is now a mere memory 

of love, hope and friend ship.

He was a great friend, brother and a companion.

"He really was a great friend." He murmerd.

 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas and Tom(Voldemort) talk. Then Abraxas has a quick word with his wife. This will be in Dialogue format.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done this before so I hope you like it

AM = Abraxas Malfoy

V = Voldemort (Tom Riddle)

Au = Aurora

AM: My lord? You asked for me.  
V: Yes, sit down  
AM: *nods*  
V: You see, you have disappointed me. I thought very highly of you and treated you whith respect. Have I been wronged? Did I over estimate you?  
AM: 'Course not my lord, you are never wronged -  
V: Enough, Is there fright I sense in your voice  
AM: I would never think of something like that my lord  
V: Then you would tell me what I ask of you?  
AM: Yes my lord  
V: Do you believe I need more followers?  
AM: If they aren't loyal there is no point -  
V: And agree with me. The best way to get loyal followers is through families?  
AM: There couldn't be a more successful way to insure the loyalty of your followers.  
V: Than would you offer up your son when he is old enough  
AM: *mentally kills him self* Yes my lord  
V: Good.  
AM: My lord, when will he be old enough?  
V: how old is he now?  
AM: 12 my lord -  
V: Still a boy, no?  
AM: Sill a boy  
V: Training will start at 15 he should be honored that by 17 he should be joining are ranks.  
AM: He is very thankful my lord  
V: *nods*  
AM: Is there anything else you require of me?  
V: Nothing you may leave  
Am: *nods and leaves*

* * *

Au: What did he want?

AM: To secure are family's loyalty.

Au: And what is that for?

AM: he wants to expand his ranks.

Au: And what does that have to do with us?

AM: He wants Lucius to join him

Au: My Boy?! But he is 12! 12 Ab he is a young boy still, my baby boy

AM: He will start training when he is 15 -

Au: 15?! No! I wont allow that! I wont allow anything to happen to my boy -

AM: And will join the ranks at 17

Au: But he is so pure, so innocent, so....

AM: I Know.

 

 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will put a fact file of Abraxas Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the 11 stories. Please comment and tell me which you liked most.

  * **Name - Abraxas Malfoy**
  * **Birthday - 12th March**
  * **Family - Aurora Malfoy( _wife_ ), Lucius Malfoy( _son_ ), Mr.Malfoy( _father_ ), Mrs.Malfoy( _mother_ )**
  * **Fav. food - Chicken Wings**
  * **Fav. song - Animals(Maroon 5)**
  * **Fav. colour - Dark Blue**
  * **Fav. thing - His hair and family**
  * **Fav. word - Mine**



 


End file.
